


Breeding Program

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Angst, Artificial Insemination, Birth, Breeder Dean, Breeding Program, Breeding Stock, Cas/OMC - Freeform, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Non Consensual Pregnancy, Omega Dean, Past Underage (mentioned), Pregnant Dean, mentioned knotting, past noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega orphans are raised to be breeding stock for Alphas mated with barren Omegas or who are unmated but want a child. Omega Dean is one of the more popular Omegas at his facility and has birthed countless children over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Program

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read the tags.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Dean wanted to snarl when one of the Alpha  _caretakers_  came into his room and told him to follow. There wasn’t a question where he was going to be taken. They were taking him to that horrible white room where he would be strapped down and once more impregnated with another Alpha’s child. He had lost track of the number of children he’d birthed.

They started inseminating Omegas shortly after their first Heat, depending on the Omega some started quite early, and after each birth the Omegas were given only a short period of time to recover before being impregnated once more. Alphas who had more money opted to purchase the right to personally impregnate the Omega they’d chosen.

Dean wasn’t sure which way he hated more.

F

He’d been artificially inseminated and fucked repeated for years. Either way he was _always_ firmly tied down, hole available for which ever method was being used, and he always hated himself after.

Dean was one of the unfortunate ones who’d had their first Heat at an early age and for that he had given up far more children then several of the other Omegas at the facility he was housed at.

The life of breeding stock was simple and he hated it. Dean hated watching his children being taken from him, never to be seen from again, over and over and over. It was more painful after every single instance and as they strapped him down to the table, legs spread wide open and hole exposed, he pulled on his restraints and barely bit back a sound when they started to tilt it.

“He does produce some truly beautiful children.” The doctor’s voice was jovial as he walked into the room with a nurse and the Alpha’s sperm he was going to be filled with shortly. “Very good breeding stock.” The words had Dean’s eyes sliding closed and he worked hard to control his breathing.

“This one has managed to carry multiples on several occasions. He’s very good breeding stock indeed.”

They constantly liked about him as though he was nothing but a warm body to grow a child in.

It was extremely violating but no one in the room cared about the Omega’s feelings. His only purpose was to birth children and to give them away. Nothing more and nothing less was expected on him.

He could feel the instrument they used breaching him, pressing inside his hole to see the entrance to his womb, before he was slowly flooded with Alpha semen directly into it. Dean wasn’t sure about the process, there was no need to educate an orphan Omega, but he hated it.

It was impersonal and every single check-up where they took samples, monitored his progress and reported it to the waiting Alpha was just as impersonal if not more so. No one told him what he was carrying, how the baby was developing or even the name of the child.

“There we go.” A plug was carefully pressed inside his hole, the bulb thick and hard, before he was left in the empty room until the doctor or a nurse returned.

 _Please don’t catch. Please don’t catch_.

The words were a silent and pleading mantra until they released him back to his room. His prison. The next time he was taken out and back to that white room it was for another check-up, another round of insemination and after this time the next test revealed he’d caught.

Pregnant with another child he couldn’t keep.

Months ticked by and he hated the increasing swell of his stomach. Dean hated hearing the doctors and nurses monitoring, talking about more tests and restrictions, as he got closer and closer to giving birth.

“I hate you.” He stared at his stomach and ignored the hot sting of tears at the backs of his eyes when the growing child inside him moved. Dean could feel every single kick and the way his child responded to his voice. “I’d rather die than do this again.” He stared at the wall in front of him and tried not to flinch when the door opened to reveal an uncaring Alpha.

“Come on, Omega. Time for another appointment.” This one took blood and more samples as Dean was once more strapped down to the table.

There was no point in worrying about the Omega injuring the child or themselves. After all a good Omega breeder was expensive and worth a large sum of money considering the number of children they could produce in a life-time.

“Coming along nicely.” Came a familiar voice, “Almost time.” There was a murmur of agreement. “Yes.”

Dean scowled at the ceiling and wondered if he could escape when they unstrapped him from the table. Cool gel against his belly pulled him back and he tried to see the screen that he knew should have an image of his child on it but it was angled away from him.

No point in letting the Omega see after all.

He swallowed roughly and clenched his fists as they finished up the examination before he was escorted back to his room. Healthy foods were waiting on the table and he mumbled at the sight.

Three weeks later saw Dean in a birthing room, legs spread wide and body positioned for birth, as one of the nurses mentioned something about the Alpha whose child he carried was watching the birth. “Very odd.” He heard another respond with but he didn’t care.

Another contraction had a whimper escaping him and he could feel the way his body was heating up. There was a thin sheen of sweat on him and he wanted this child out of him  _now_. It felt like it was trying to destroy his insides and he almost screamed when the next contraction was nothing but pain. “Very close.” The nurse near his head spoke and he heard her turning to address someone else. “Is your mate in the waiting room or are they coming to view the birth?”

“Noel is waiting outside.” A rough voice responded, “I had wanted to observe the birth of my child and he doesn’t enjoy hospitals.” It was almost dismissive and Dean wanted to snarl at the man. At the  _Alpha_  who was taking yet another of his children from him. “He’s excited for our baby but we both thought it best if he waited in the waiting room before we took our baby home.”

Dean moaned and at the doctor’s urging started to focus on giving birth. It ached and he wished they could give him something for the pain but he was only breeding stock and they didn’t waste those kinds of drugs on them.

All he wanted was some way of slipping into a dull state but instead he was very focused on pushing.

There was a surprised gasp from beside him but it was nothing Dean bothered with. When it was over he almost sobbed in relief at the loss of pain but as they carried his child away it was a different kind of pain that stole his breath. His heart ached at the loss of another child and he lay there numbly as he was attended to.

It was important to ensure the Omega healed nicely and could be impregnated swiftly once they had recovered from the previous birth.

Outside of the room the Alpha whose child had just been birth was speaking with one of the caretakers of the Omega breeding ranch that Dean belonged to. “I want to purchase him.” He spoke occasionally glancing at the closed door and trying hard to understand that he’d stumbled upon what would be considered his true mate.

“Dean is one of our best breeders. One of the single most popular breeders we have had over the years.” The man responded and arched a brow. “The loss of money my establishment would lose should I let you take him wouldn’t be worth it. I already have another Alpha that he’s scheduled to be impregnated by once he’s recovered. One who is paying to personally impregnate him and his induced Heat has already been set up.”

“How much?” blue eyes narrowed and the man stared at the Alpha in front of him.

“You wouldn’t want to pay it.” But he had a huge number in mind and was more than sure the Alpha would see it as a lost cause. "And even if you did you will still have to allow the Omega to be bred by the Alpha who already purchased the right. It's a binding contact that I cannot break nor would I be willing."

Castiel considered the words and shrugged it off. "I would have no problem with you honoring the contract but that would be the last Alpha who would breed him at your facility."

"He would  _have_ to remain at the facility for the recovery after this birthing, for the duration that it takes for him to be bred and through the pregnancy so we could keep the Alpha up to date just as we did with you." the man smirked, "And that's  _if_ you're willing to pay very good money for him. We've been breeding him since he presented very early and he's been well known to give multiples."

Two hours later Castiel Novak signed the transfer and grinned smugly as the man before him couldn’t quite hide the scowl on his features at the loss of one of his most popular Omega breeders. “Thank you.” He flashed a bright grin as he glanced over at Noel holding his son, “Best purchase I’ve made in years.”

"We'll call you once he's birthed and recovered from his," a look of great annoyance crossed the man's face, "last child at our facility."

"I'll look forward to the call." Castiel smirked, "I'll have a contract written up for his purchase and we'll sign everything...tomorrow?" it earned him a reluctant nod of affirmation. "Great. It was nice doing business with you."

The law would require Dean be listed as a secondary Omega, a supplement to his household and a future bearer of any children they might want, but Castiel was satisfied. His mate was holding their first child and he had secured an Omega who appeared to call out to his Alpha side.

A possible True Mate.

Or at least very compatible.

“What is his place going to be in our home?” Noel asked softly once Castiel stepped next to him, “Are you going to…replace me?”

The question had pain shooting through him and Castiel could feel the insecurity, the pain and anguish his mate was feeling as he asked the question. The emotions surged through the bond, impossible to ignore, as Noel stared at him. It made Castiel feel sick to his stomach that the Omega he loved more than he could possibly put into words, had personally chosen and mated years ago, would think he could be so easily discarded.

It didn’t matter that Dean might, possibly be his True Mate because he had already claimed a mate. A mate that he desperately loved and would  _never_ replace.

“No.” Castiel shook his head, arm curling around his mate and tucking him close. He breathed in Noel's scent, his favorite scent, as his Omega pressed against him. “He can…help you with things around the house, if you want help with our son or if you want another baby.” It didn’t matter that Dean might be his True Mate because he loved his mate and couldn’t imagine replacing Noel with anyone. They had plenty of room in their home, a home that had come with a separate living space designated for a Nanny or Servant, that he could place Dean in.

It was just he couldn’t imagine walking away from Dean and leaving an Omega who had caused such a reaction in him to be offered up and used to provide other Alphas with children until he could no longer birth children. The primal part of him was possessive of such a discovery and if having someone who could be his True Mate in his life as help around the house was the only way to keep both then that’s what he would do. Besides Noel had about ten months to bond with their child, prepare for the kind of help Dean could provide and get used to knowing there would be an additional Omega in the house.

Castiel would have both. He wasn’t willing to compromise and let anyone else impregnate that Omega. It would be hard enough to know that Dean was getting fucked and knotted repeatedly by some nameless Alpha to bear them a child but he would force his focus to his family. That would be the last time someone else bred Dean.

"You won't...you won't...fuck him...will you?" Noel's voice was small, pain thickening in his scent, as Castiel pressed his lips to Noel's soft hair and breathed evenly. It appeared as though any other children they might want would be gained, once more, through having Dean artificially inseminated.

He moved so he could lock eyes with his mate and offered a reassuring smile, "If you don't want me to then I won't. He might be legally listed as my secondary Omega but that doesn't mean I'll have sex with him. Not if you don't want me to." he watched Noel relax, "If you decide you want more children we can have him artificially inseminated."

"Thanks, Cas." Noel rocked their baby, body angled in a protective manner, as Castiel watched even more tension leak from his shoulders. "I just...I don't want to share you." he glanced down at their baby, "For his Heats will you use a service? Let another Alpha handle him?"

Castiel nodded. It was both understandable and completely possible. He'd known Noel wouldn't want to share and didn't mind. It would bother him, somewhat, knowing another Alpha was spending Dean's Heats fucking and knotting the Omega but knowing they would _not_ be breeding Dean would help. "Anything for you. I'll look into a service or I'll check into the Alpha service that seeks Omegas for Ruts. Those services are always looking for matches.”

Now a tentative look appeared on Noel’s face, “And he’s...ours? The baby is _ours_ , right? He's not going to be taken away?”

“Of _course_  the baby is ours, Noel. Dean is only going to be around to help you with anything you need, to keep the house clean and if you want more children he’ll carry them to term."

 


End file.
